Ne, Let's Get Married, Shall We?
by A.Valentine-sama
Summary: Well, he'll have to remedy that now, shouldn't he? Inhaling a huge amount of breath, "Ne, let's get married, shall we?" It took a moment for her lust-addled brain to process whatever the yakuza gang leader had said. "WHAAAAAT!" -R&R Onegai minna-san!


**_Kurepara/Tokyo Crazy Paradise Song-fic(Love Somebody~Maroon 5)_**

**_Characters: Shirogami Ryuuji, Kozuki Tsukasa, Sumon Asago, etc._**

**_Genre: Romance/General_**

* * *

**_I know your insides are feeling so hollow_**  
**_And it's a hard pill for you to swallow, yeah_**  
**_But if I fall for you, I'll never recover_**  
**_If I fall for you, I'll never be the same._**

'Bakayaro Ryuuji!' She thought, a violent fist meeting her punching bag. Her clandestine dojo was now deserted, no Masa-kun, not a hint of her brothers, no Akira-san, not even Asago. They just had to abandon her during her darkest moments didn't they? 'AARGH!' She unleashed her fatal, death-guaranteed 'Flying Hurricane Kick'.

Tsukasa landed on her knees, her breath coming out in a measured, controlled tempo, the punching bag swinging in a giddying pace, an effect of her kick. The great warrior sighed heart-wrenchingly, she couldn't lose her control, couldn't afford to, the price wasn't something she'd bargained for.

'Stupid, stupid heart…' She let out a bitter sob, her body slumping in defeat. Tears flowed down her pristine cheeks, staining her angelic face. 'Why the hell did this happen..?'

**_I really wanna love somebody_**  
**_I really wanna dance the night away_**  
**_I know we're only half way there_**  
**_But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way_**  
**_I really wanna touch somebody_**  
**_I think about you every single day_**  
**_I know we're only half way there_**  
**_But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way._**

He inhaled the cigarette smoke deliberately, trying his best to get rid of the mess in his head. She was only a mere body guard after all, 'Iya, what the hell am I doing..!' He let out a vexed sigh. Her smiling face greeted his vision, Ryuuji's resolve wavered, how could he do that to her? After all those things she'd done for him, how could he treat her like that? She'd brought love into his life, in her own silly yet special ways, she had opened his heart, and this is what he's doing to her now? Ryuuji leaned back, his prevailing shoulders sagging into the couch, thinking of yesterday, when Asago came for him:

_He was in the basement, trying to rationalize his actions when she came,_

"_Ryuuji, can I talk to you for a moment?" He met her indomitable stare. _

_Silent, he gestured for her to take her seat. Needing no further prodding, Asago sat opposite of him; she wanted to see his expression as she delivered this news to him. She gazed up at him, the Sumon Gumi's singular heir knew he was devastated at what he did to Tsukasa, and by God, as if that girl wasn't dense enough to not notice the way he was around her; the way she made him such a child, just how he should be at this age, Asago sighed deeply, she couldn't believe Ryuuji was being just as obtuse as the girl. _'Haven't they done enough damage to themselves already?' _She was thinking to herself when she heard his voice. _

"_What did you want to talk about, Asago?" Asago cringed internally at the damage that was very well unambiguous in his usually clear baritone voice._

_She drew in a deep breath and met his flaccid gaze, the usual mischief and amorous intents {towards the daft girl that is!} that used to shy themselves in those golden pools of molten topaz seemed to be confiscated of their usual bliss.. Ever since she was gone that is… _

"_I think we should cancel our engagement, Ryuuji. I want to stop being you seisai." His heart almost burst when he heard the more often than not hard-headed girl's statement. He whipped his head up, shock framing his handsome features._

"_A-Asago.. Omae, hontou ni..." He simply lost his words._

"_Wakkateiru no, anata kimochi.. Hontou ni? I'm not an _idiot_ you know.." She said deprecatingly, but sincerity shone in those toffee coloured eyes of hers. He couldn't utter a word, baffled at her abrupt statement._

"_C'mon Ryuuji, did you think I was that imprudent to not notice the way you act around her and the way you are with me?" The girl sighed, "I have a heart too you know, anyone would discern the difference in you when you're with her and when you're with me."_

_He lifted his head up again to meet her gaze, a solo chuckle escaped his chapped lips; Asago rejoiced at the sound of, _'It has been ages,' _she thought._

"_Heh, I guess, I never was a good actor, ne?" His chuckle developed into a full-blown laughter. "Yeah, you never were," she agreed, smiling._

But that was yesterday's matter. Right now, he had things to be taken care of, he glanced at his watch, _'and it has to be done fast,'_ he thought, the ghost of a smile haunting his full lips.

_**You're such a hard act for me to follow**_  
_**Love me today, don't leave me tomorrow, yeah**_  
_**But if I fall for you, I'll never recover**_  
_**If I fall for you, I'll never be the same.**_

She had just decided to pack up her stuff when she heard the all-too-familiar rumble of that bike, _'No way!'_ She thought, her head whisking towards the entrance of her dojo, witnessing for herself the well-known, well-memorized figure of him. _'What the hell is he doing over here?!'_ She thought, panicking, she couldn't let him see her like this! _'Too late,' _her mind supplied, she stood frozen as he advanced towards her, fast. _'Bloody hell!'_ Tsukasa thought in a fleeting moment. Nevertheless, her heart-beat picked up the tempo.

_**I really wanna love somebody**_  
_**I really wanna dance the night away**_  
_**I know we're only half way there**_  
_**But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way**_

'_Hell..' _He thought, unable to stop his eyes from roaming over her worn-out-of-work-out body; her bangs clung almost beguilingly unto her forehead, the curves of her voluptuous figure enhanced, speaking volumes to him, despite being shrouded beneath a flimsy white tee, _'Why did she have to be so tempting?'_ He thought. Still, something else caught his attention, Ryuuji's eyes narrowed in towards her hands.

"Kozuki Tsukasa, why are you bleeding?" His stance was intimidating, his large body almost blocking out the whole entrance from her view.

Her lips quivered in an effort to answer his question, "I-I... What is it to you?!" She blurted, inching away from him, desperately trying to calm down her racing heart.

"Tsukasa, stop." His voice was stern; she knew that tone very well, it the tone he used to admonish her when she did something thoughtless.

_**I really wanna touch somebody**_  
_**I think about you every single day**_  
_**I know we're only half way there**_  
_**But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way**_  
_**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**_

Gritting her teeth, she turned away from him; her silken tresses flew to cover the profile of her face, to conceal the crimson blush that was very well evident on her fair skin. _'Nanka, kore wa.. Naze, tomaranai... kono kimochi wo…' _She bit her nails into her palm, trying hard to blanket her distressed state.

"Mattaku, omae..." he crossed over towards her and grabbed her hands. Ryuuji frowned at the bloodied, bandaged mess which happened to be her hands, "Look at me Tsukasa."

When she didn't react correspondingly, he snatched her chin and forced her to meet his gaze, "What is this?" He looked pointedly towards her hands, which, at that point were bedecked with cuts and bruises.

She wrenched her hands away from his, unconsciously shivering at the impact his warm hands brought to her cold ones, "Hottoite agete kudasai yo.." Her voice was weak; she cursed herself for being so vulnerable to him.

"I won't Tsukasa, what are you doing to yourself? For God's sake, woman!" He tugged her along, grabbing the first-aid kit that was lying nearby ingenuously.

"Yamero yo! Don't you have any work to do?!" She asked, half-annoyed at the man for dragging her around like a plaything.

"Keep still, will ya'!" He snapped. Ryuuji shoved her to sit down in a corner, his ever vigilant eyes never leaving her for more than a second.

_**I don't know where to start, I'm just a little lost**_  
_**I wanna feel like we never gonna ever stop**_  
_**I don't know what to do, I'm right in front of you**_  
_**Asking you to stay, you should stay, stay with me tonight, yeah**_

His gentle hands, working ever-so-softly at her bandages contradicted his austere words, "What the hell have you done to yourself?" She sighed inwardly, why did she have to have feelings for this _moron_ of a _yakuza_?

She flinched as the anti-septic made contact with her skin, the burning intensity made her forget for a moment of his tender treatment, but his soothing string of murmurs soon made way to alleviate her discomfort. Tsukasa breathed out loud in relief as he finally ceased dabbing the damned anti-septic onto her wounds; he smiled sardonically, "If it hurts that much, then why do it?"

"It's just combat practices, Ryuuji, I have to be prepared. After all, I _am_ responsible for _your_ safety, aren't I?" Her audacity returned, unwittingly making him smile a little. It touched him a little, that she would do this much for the sake of his well-being. But then again, the recent attacks on him were more than enough to send one strong willed person sobbing onto the ground. He shuddered at the notion.

"Factual, but that doesn't mean you have to _abuse_ yourself," he said, barely audible. His hands wound a fresh roll of bandage around to cloak her cuts and bruises.

Scoffing, "Look who's talking," she muttered dryly while rolling her eyes in utter mockery. Tsukasa gasped as she felt hands grasping her by the shoulders tightly; her body left the wall briefly, suspended mid-air before she felt another pair of shoulders pressing onto her own, "I meant it for real, Tsukasa… Stop this, please?" She went completely limp in his embrace, the shock overwhelming her senses, rendering her immobile.

"N-nani yatten no?!" She fought to be in command of her body, to stop herself from doing something that threatened to jeopardize her self-control, trying her hardest to bring under control the feral yearning he call to her mind. He tightened his hold onto her, "O-oi! Hanase yo!" She fought some more before promptly freezing as she heard the words he whispered to her, "Aishiteru..." The murmur was low, only audible because it was whispered right next to her ear.

Ryuuji's heart pounded frenziedly against his rib-cage as he lifted his head up to look at her. _'How would she respond?' _He thought anxiously, waiting for her out-burst in growing trepidation. But she was as limp as a dead fish, completely stock-still.

"Oi, daijoubu darou?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow in a mingled air of curiosity and mild agitation. He poked her shoulder, she blinked spastically.

Tsukasa seemed to be released from a trance, her stare begun focusing onto his face once again, her gaze growing ominous by the moment, her jaws clicked together rather clearly. A shudder of terror ran down his spine as he gulped in chaste uneasiness. "Kono yaro…!" Her fist made contact with his jaw, the crunching resonance akin to taking a hearty bite of an absolutely healthy apple.

Ryuuji went sailing a few yards away from her as a consequence; his body slammed against the tatami layered floor with a satisfying 'THUD!' "Teme, nani kangaeten no?! Have you lost your mind?!"

_**I really wanna love somebody**_  
_**I really wanna dance the night away**_  
_**I know we're only half way there**_  
_**But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way**_

He grinned surreptitiously, _'Heh… Yappari anata..'_ Smirking, Ryuuji lifted a hand, effortlessly wiping off the trickle of blood flowing down the corner of his lips imperturbably, indifferent to her relatively unreceptive show of temper. It was precisely the way he envisaged. Ryuuji couldn't help but smirk in triumph as he realized just how _much_ he knew her.

"Forget about what you're thinking, do you want Asago to hunt me down to the world's end?! For God's sake Ryuuji! Think about _others_ for once will you? I've still got Shou and Toshi to care for, and I _don't_ live a luxurious life like _you_!"

He simply watched as she decanted her anger and aggravation to him in untainted glee, he knew he was the cause of her outburst, as well as the faint blush that stole over the inconspicuous area over the bridge of her nose, spanning across to either sides of her cheeks, and the barely evident trembling that he knew was coursing well throughout her physique. Oh yeah, he knew he was the cause to _a million other things_ on her that she'd probably die before ever admitting the truth of.

Sometimes, she just couldn't have faith in how _obnoxious_ he could get when he desires it. Lord knows it grated on her nerves like nothing else.

"Why you..!" She fisted his tee and drove him full force onto the wall nearby, preparing to deliver another one of her blows so he would pay attention to her the next time she spoke to him.

**_I really wanna touch somebody_**  
**_I think about you every single day_**  
**_I know we're only half way there_**  
**_But you can take me all the way, you can take me all the way_**  
**_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_**

You can take me all the way, you can take me all the way, yeah.

But what caught her off guard was the smirk on his lips, and the switch of control that suddenly seemed to be given to him. As though he was waiting for her to actually make a move like that.

She had no time to recoil and react as she felt his hands lacing themselves into her wavy locks. The impulse was quick; the desire traversed through him hard, rough. He could resist no more.

A single hand traced down her spine, each vertebra quivering with anticipation, Tsukasa mentally smacked her, and she was supposed to be detaching herself from him, not taking pleasure in his absolutely redundant- an involuntary shiver coursed through her- touches!

He leant down; she felt his cool breath on her neck, "What are yo-mmphh!" He promptly muffled her words, crashing his lips against her rose-petal ones, transmitting all his feelings into that one kiss, a sole contact.

A desperately needed one if he may be so bold to add. His sturdy arms ensnared her elegant waist, forming the contour of her hips, concealed beneath that entirely much too baggy a fabric to be even considered a tee. _'Oh yes..' _He thought, he'd sought this, needed it, desired it so much that it seemed so surreal now that it was happening.

"Noo.." Her voice came out in a hoarse whisper, barely audible, she felt ashamed with herself.

He lifted his gaze up, the flood of emotions glistened his eyes, "Tsukasa, I love _you_, not Asago." It felt as if the wind was knocked out of her, she felt like disintegrating on the spot as she heard _him _say those words. "Always have, ever since I first saw you. I just..." He groaned, "Woman, was I really that bad in conveying my feelings?!" He expressed in utter dismay.

Fisting her hands together, she merely hugged herself, reproaching her inner self from the most tempestuous urge to hug him and to confess that she was the dumb one over here, remembering all those time he'd hinted, suggested to her of his feelings, and also to an extent where he even blatantly asked (or rather _demanded_) of her feelings.

But her pride wouldn't allow her to do so. _Especially_ when he was doubled up and over in disappointment like this where it seemed like for _once_, she could finally pull off one those _awfully_ self-righteous smirks that he'd use whenever he had the upper hand over her.

But she could only stare at him for so long; she after all, _did _love this particular _moron _of a _yakuza. _Sighing, she gave and wrenched him upright by the collar of his shirt, currently not giving damn if it was crumpled and he might threaten her into doing another one of his absolutely _ill-thought _over-time duties, because she knew this time, there would be nothing like that. '_Or even if there was, it doesn't matter now, does it?'_ She thought with a final grin before fusing her lips onto his awaiting ones.

Ryuuji took his time with this kiss, letting the passion rouse in her, running his hands all over he, stoking the inferno, abating what little control she had over herself. Ruffling his way through her silken tresses, he revelled against the sensation of her hips against his own, as he instinctively ground onto her.

She let out an unconscious moan into his lips, the sheer sound of it making him agonize over his _rock hard_ state. He held her slender waist entrapped to his, mashing her battle-hardened body against his, making the most intimate contact he could ever imagine of.

A shudder ran through his somewhat still-stable-and-not-near-collapsing figure; Ryuuji idly wondered, how could her body still retain all these softness and those _utterly_ _devastating _curves that made him rave _mad_ with _desire_, regardless of the completely humanly impossible amount of training she forces herself onto?

"Ryuuji.." He heard her breathless voice; it tugged on his heart, causing his heart beat extra hard when he heard her voice, _'Damn it! Why the bloody hell do you sound so good?!' _

With great difficulty, he pushed them apart, the abrupt movement and distance that he'd produced between them caused an unconscious pang of regret in him as her warmth was torn away from him, leaving him cold and vulnerable.

Well, he'll have to remedy that now, shouldn't he? Inhaling a huge amount of breath, "Ne, let's get married, shall we?" It took a moment for her lust-addled brain to process whatever the yakuza gang leader had said. "WHAAAAAT?!" And by the time she'd generated an appropriate response; Ryuuji had already slung her across his shoulder and walked out of the inhibited dojo.

"Sa, ikimashou~!" And onward his bike cruised through the roads of Tokyo, a fiery determination to make the currently rambling girl at the back as his.

_**Owari**_

* * *

**Ohayou minna~! Watashi wa Aoi Valentine desu! Hajimemashite~! Tonikaku, what do you think of this story? I am an amateur writer still, aspiring to become a romance novelist one day (do you think it's possible?), so, yurushiku onegai shimasu~! This isn't my first story, but please treat me kindly, ne minna? Also, do you think there is a need for a sequel following up this story? Please let me know, ne? Last but not least, R&R onegai? ^^**


End file.
